Untitled Has yet to be Named
by Rogue3
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to the small town of Dante’s Peak when Sam has recurring dreams of two sisters and their aunt under threat by unknown supernatural forces.


**Untitled:**** (Has yet to be named)**

**Story: **Sam and Dean travel to the small town of Dante's Peak when Sam has recurring dreams of two sisters and their aunt under threat by unknown supernatural forces.

**Notes: **Story is kinda AU because Sam never died and Dean never made his deal. It's somewhat of a crossover also with Witchblade but only in the way that I'm going to include the legend and the bracelet into the story. My werewolves actually look like wolves and I'm sure you all know where I got 'Dante's Peak' from even though there is no volcano in the story.

**Disclaimer: **Eric Kripke owns everything from the series 'Supernatural' and Marc Silvestr and David Wohl own 'Witchblade'. I just own my made-up characters.

**Chapter One:**

_A girl with long blonde hair tied into a messy bun wearing baggy black cargo pants and a dark blue jean jacket over a black tank top was running through what looked like a forest. Oddly enough, she seemed more determined than scared even though it was obvious she was being pursued from the way she kept throwing looks over her shoulder. She continued her relentless pace until she came to a clearing where she wheeled around to face the direction she had been running from. Raising her right arm, a bright red flash flared from her wrist and almost instantly, her arm from the elbow down over her hand was encased in a silver gauntlet with lethal looking claws. Holding her arm aloft, she waited as the sounds of something rustling through the brush and trees came closer. "Come on, bastard." She growled lowly. A long blade slid out from the top of the gauntlet just as a strange creature burst from the tree line, landing not far from the girl. Still, she didn't move from her position. The creature let out a low growl as it began to prowl closer to her. Lowering onto it's haunches, it seemed ready to pounce just as an arrow lodged itself into the animal's side, knocking it down. A burst of energy was released from the blonde's blade, impacting powerfully with the creature's head, finishing it off in a spray of gore. _

Sam jerked awake with a gasp. He glanced over at the other bed in the room to see that Dean was still sound asleep before he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. This latest dream was not the most violent he'd ever had but it also didn't make much sense. It obviously had something to do with the girl he'd seen, but he didn't know what. Not yet anyway. Rolling over, he decided to ponder it more in the morning and maybe see what Dean thought of the whole thing. When he woke again, morning sunlight was streaming through the window of the latest crappy motel they were staying in and the other bed was empty meaning Dean most likely went to get them something to eat. Remembering his dream, he stumbled out of bed before changing into jeans and a loose t-shirt. Pulling out the laptop, he sat down at the small table and booted it up before logging on to the internet and seeing if he was able to locate anything about recent wild animal attacks or any other strange sightings.

Dean heard Sam typing away at the keyboard before he even entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he studied his brother briefly before he spoke. "I got breakfast." He announced, placing the coffee and his purchases on the table as well. "Great. What'd you get?" Sam asked, not looking up from his work. Dean shrugged as he removed his jacket and tossed it onto his bed. "There was a food joint a little ways down the road, so I went and got us some coffee and whatever the hell they had on their breakfast menu." He swiped one of the coffees and plopped down into the other chair. Sam finally looked up from the screen and picked up the other coffee. "So what're you looking at anyway?" "I'm not really sure. I had weird dream last night where this girl was being chased by what looked a lot like a werewolf. She was in the middle of the woods but I don't remember seeing anything that would help me find out exactly where she was. So I thought I'd do a little research and I think I came up with a hit." He turned the laptop around to face his brother and watched as Dean silently scanned the page's contents. "There've been a number of unexplained maulings in Dante's Peak, Washington, all occurring over the past few weeks." Sam paused, purposely leaving out the little detail that the girl had already seemingly killed the werewolf in his dream. He couldn't explain it, but something was telling him that the unknown girl was going to need their help in the future. Dean turned from the computer and began digging into the bag he'd brought, pulling out one of the breakfast bagels. "Well, Washington is quite a drive from here. We'll leave after we're done eating." Sam abruptly realized just what his brother was eating. "Dude, is that a bagel? You actually discovered what healthier foods are now?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Not like there was much choice. I wasn't planning on driving all over this damn town just to find something to eat." Sam grinned at the whine in his brother's voice as he dug out another bagel for himself.

AN: So…… Like it? Hate it? Drop me a line and let me know if I should continue or just erase the entire thing and forget the idea. R&R!!!


End file.
